A Rose By Any Other Name
by DEGLola Lala
Summary: With the spiritual power in check and the demon world finally at rest Kurama and the rest set to live a normal life. Yet when a new arrival of spiritual energy is accompanied by a girl from Hiei and Kurama's past can they do what they must to stop her?


**Disclaimer: Yeah my first fic of YuYu Hakusho and about Maya who makes no apperance in the anime and once in a side story but I think in my mind Kurama belongs with her. Kurama/Hiei and Kurama/Botan fans don't flame me.**

_A Rose By Any Other Name_

The four horned ogre smirked as he glanced at the slim figure leaning against the large oak tree. Had this been a joke? Only a powerful psychic could summon him and yet this novice had done so. He smiled his sharp jaguar like teeth glistening in the moonlights glow.

"Do you know who I am?" his voice was like a chainsaw against concrete his smell was like that of a festering sore, "I am-"

"Gankro the demon Ogre. Or so the book says." The crystal high sing song voice made his mouth salviate.

The girl would be savory indeed he thought as he took a menacing step his breath fanning her along the face. It would have been enough to make her keel over in disgust but she kept still her eyes dead lock with his own eye.

"I was hoping to be impressed." she turned her head gazing at the sky almost longingly, "but you're just like the rest."

"Hahaha girl you must be crazy!" he lunged at her his hands taking a hold of nothing his mouth clamping on the tree bark.

He growled startled at her sudden plight. Then he felt her hands small and smooth against his rough bubbled skin.

"You really shouldn't have done that." her voice was low her eyes dim.

He swung his thick heavy arm she sighed dodging the trunk like arm. He saw her image blur before him follwed by a tightening pain that surged through his chest and abdomend. His scream was like a boar's squealing in protest as its throat was being sliced . His arms swung madly trying to get at least one blow at the girl.

She laughed but not a laughter filled with joy but a dry laughter which seemed rehearsed. His body went limp his skin becoming tight before a green orb ripped out from it. It floated around the bubbiling body searching vainly for a way back into the cesspool of black tar.

"There there," her pale hands wrapped around the green orb almost protectively, "don't you worry now."

The orb shattered in her hand as she held it in a tight clenched fist. The green gas inside the orb seeped from her fist smiling she inhaled the gas. A frown on her face once more as she shakes off the shards of the orbs protective barrier. _'Another dead end.'_ she thought once more.

* * *

"All rise for our student body president Minamino Suichi." the elderly but sleek looking principal annouced to the crowded audience.

Suichi stared straight on ignoring the squeals of his female classmates. Pulling on a modest smile he allowed a soft sigh to escape his lips.

"I would like to thank all of you for choosing me to represent you all." his eyes were bright but they were just as empty as his appreciation speech, "I will do everything I can to make this school year enjoyable. So work and study hard my fellow classmates do not forget that we must show our maturity and responsibility to show we are worthy of such finery."

The crowd cheered once more and even the staff members clapped in approval. He smiled and thanked the crowd once more before taking his seat amongst the other student body officers. He stared out once more searching for anything out of the ordinary. Nothing. For weeks now his life had become so mundane there had been no spiritual activity which though is not rare it isn't something that occurs frequently especially for him living in the area.

He attracted many spiritual psychics and demons alike but none that he couldn't get rid of or avoid but never the less life had become so dull and inactive. As the assembly began to wrap up he glanced once more among the crowd girls and even some boys stared at him admiring him greatly but no one really knowing him.

He sighed, "It's going to be quite a day.", he mumbled under his breath.

* * *

"Mother I'm home" he called out as he slipped off his shoes.

The savory aroma of food filled his nostrils his stomach let out an unusual growl of pleasure.

"I'm in the kitchen Suichi." she called happily.

He could hear the small clinking of a metal spoon hitting a pot. Smiling he moved toward his mother pressing a kiss on her smooth and slightly painted face.

"How was your day mother." he asked taking a seat on one of the dining chairs.

"The same as usual. Woke up went to the grocery store, cleaned the house, did the laundry-" she paused to sample the broth that boiled in a pot before her, "Mmm I don't me to brag dear but I think this may be the best beef stew I've made."

"Everything you make turns out remarkable mother." he chided a bit as he glanced at his mother.

She smiled making her face look years younger, "Now enough of my day how was yours?"

She placed down the large metal spoon moving toward the chair beside Suichi. A faint blush crept across her face as her son pulled the chair for her. With a quick thanks he took his own seat taking a bit of time to choose the right way of playing down becoming Student Body President.

"I won the Student Body President's position." His mother gasped exactly what he was dreading.

"That was today! Oh Suichi why didn't you tell me. Your Step-father and I would have love to gone." She placed a gentle hand on his own, "I feel so horrible lately me and your Step-father have been so busy and I feel like such a neglectful m-"

"Nonsense mother it's not like you knew I would win." he flashed a real smile that were reserved only for her.

She smiled but she was mulling a thought over; It's as if she wore a sign announcing what she would do. He sighed in defeat.

"Vanilla cake with strawberry on top, mother will be perfect." she smiled as she ruffled his red hair.

"It will be ready by the time dinner is served now don't you have some important presidential things you must be doing?" she asked as she rummaged through the top cabinets before plucking a square plastic container out.

"Well yes but I can-" He was cut short as his mother's eyebrows shot up is disapproval, "can do it right now."

She nodded as she kissed his cheek and went on to the task at hand. As he climbed the stairs into his room he dropped his bag to the floor. There was really no need the work they had assigned him was truly medial. He would be done with it in a mere fifteen minutes thirty if he really wanted to amaze them. He moved to his bedroom window the afternoon breeze was a welcome to the stifling day he had so far. He noticed the wilting flowers in his mother's garden. He made a mental note to take care of them before his mother saw them.

He shut his eyes focusing hard for any spiritual or demonic energy that maybe within the city limits. Nothing. He fumed a bit but shook it off. It's not that he wanted to have to another world saving mission but to have some sort of meaningful task that required a great need of assessment and patience.

He moved to his bed as he lounged lazily on the bed he wondered if this is what he would have to expect the rest of his life. The most frightening of the notion was he didn't think he would want to live as a human if this was just a sample of what would be his human life. Where was Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei with there complaint of a problem and there awkward plea of help from him. How he missed those days.

"Have I always been this pathetic?" he spoke softly out loud to himself.

"Not quite much when it was just us two." the sarcastic tone could only belong to his half sized friend and ex-partner in crime.

"How nice of you to drop by Hiei" he rose to see the short fire demon dressed in his normal attire and mood, "I'm glad too see you didn't bother to remove your shoes. I guess my mother wouldn't mind cleaning out demon blood from her carpet."

"Funny fox boy." He leapt swiftly on Kurama's window ledge, "have you sensed anything lately?"

"No which is remarkable. No new demons have emerged which begs one to think if there is something we are missing." Kurama replied as he ran his hand through his red locks.

Hiei remained silent almost as if soaking in the words for a bit, "It's bothersome isn't it."

"What is?" Kurama replied a bit flustered.

"I myself have lent my duties out for Koenma just to see some change." he responded almost as if that was the solution.

Kurama smiled rising as he moved toward the window, "I'm not a hired mercenary."

"Fine I see the human side of you rearing it's unwanted head once more." he bounded up from the window still gliding among the trees as a mere blur.

He had hoped Kurama would have any information though Koenma had him on call he had not been put out on the field to show his stuff. Like always though when it came to bloodlust Kurama's human side would want nothing of it. He sighed he had to admit that is why he and Kurama were such good partners.

"Suichi!", his mother sweet voice called for him.

Despite his frustration and tension from the mundane life he was living he knew he would not ignore her call. He knew that this woman this woman would love him without hesitation and that was rare in all worlds.

* * *

"What?", her power crackled around her as she lost a bit of control.

"Honey I thought you would be happy to go back to the old town." Her mother's heavily made up's face could not hide the wrinkles that had formed rapidly in the last four years.

"Well I don't care if you're not happy young lady." the sharp bark of her father made her hand clench, "It's a great business move for me. I don't want to hear any lip alright."

"Yes father.", she eat her meal silently but quickly.

Excusing herself from the table she practically dashed into her room. With extra care she held from slamming her bedroom door. There was no need to make her lose her mind completely she was too scared what might happen. Moving to her bedroom window she glanced back once more to her door where it was locked. Checking sure there was no one in sight she leapt from her third story window. Her fall was graceful her landing flawless she glanced back and forth before moving toward the opening of the alley close to her apartment complex.

She knew very well how dangerous it was to go down dark alleys but then again she faced worse things then street punks. Taking her time she lingered a bit longer then she would have but she would be leaving soon and it would probably be her last time she would visit the Mecca of energy.

She sighed at once the surge of energy that she felt made her skin crawl with goose bumps. This small quaint park had been her refugee when she and her family had moved in during her junior high year. It's beauty only intensified with the spiritual energy that roamed throughout the park.

_'I love-' the shadowed figure cut short._

"No." she whispered her hand moving to her head.

_He turned to leave she reached out._

"Wait! No!" she cried out louder her resolve shattered.

_She stumbled forward her vision blurring the person before her disappearing._

"Don't leave me!" she screamed the very tree beside her shattered into splinters. As they flew across the area large wedges of the trees impailing themselves in neighboring abandon apartments buildings and shops.

Her legs went limp weak from the sudden explosiong of energy. She tried hard but couldn't keep the wave of emotions that pounded against her. Tears trickled down her face as sobs chocked out and ripped throughout her small frame. _'Why now?'_

* * *

**Authoress**: So yeah love it or like it review. Flames will be ignored -.- and um that's all I guess. u.u


End file.
